Staying Alive
by CoalTreasure
Summary: AU. Soon after Season 1 began, a war broke out. Most Chaotic players were sent to Chaotic, but can the gang survive with a blind player?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:The bunnies won't leave me alone!!_**

**Staying Alive Ch.1 **

-On Perim-

Maxxor looked over the land with Intress at his side behind the walls of Kiru City. He knew that the other tribes were worried of the trouble that was coming to Perim. He had felt the uneasiness of his own tribe through all cities in the Overworld territory. Now the humans that visited them are barely there.

"What would possibly cause the humans to run away from Perim?" Intress wondered out loud. Maxxor was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, Intress. I don't know," Maxxor replied.

* * *

H'earring looked up to the ceiling of the Underworld, near the entrance to the Overworld. He hadn't seen or heard Kaz in a week. He missed the deals they made between the two of them. The Dractyl scales, fungus, and other items that Kaz would find gross for H'earring in exchange for "awesome scans," as Kaz would say, for Kaz.

"Mmmurrr." H'earring groaned to himself as he remembered the delicious Dractyl scales that Kaz would bring to him. Kaz was his favorite human and had the best dealings with him.

"Kaz, where are you?"

* * *

-On Earth-

There were young citizens and kids everywhere. The trains were nearly full. The war against the Rebels has taken a turn for the worst, and all the governments at war couldn't risk the future generations. They originally were going to Australia, but they realized that Australia wouldn't have enough room, and a lot of kids and citizens were already there. Then a "brilliant" scientist developed a portal to other planes. So the CodeMasters revealed themselves to the government and said that they could expand Chaotic to accommodate the rest of the kids and what little adults were left. The governments agreed, and trains were set up the rest of locations that needed to be evacuated from the war.

Kaz, Tom, Sarah, and Peyton were absolutely delighted to see each other, but their happy moment was ruined when they were told that their parents will NOT be coming with them.

"This is going to be…interesting." Sarah started as they headed to the train.

"Yeah! Being in Chaotic 24/7 will be totally _awesome!!_" Peyton said, pumping his fists in the air.

"But I'm going to miss Mom and Dad," Kaz said, looking over his shoulder to see his parents. Tom was about to agree with him when he noticed a little pale ten year old girl. She was a little on the short side, but skinny, like the wind picked her up and dumped her there. Her bangs were too long while her red hair was short, and her bag wasn't that big, a backpack with a stuffed lion in crook of her arm. But what caught Tom's attention was the blank look on her face along with the wooden staff in her hand.

"Hellloooo, Earth and Chaotic to Tom! Come in!" A hand waved in his face, snapping Tom out of his trance by Peyton.

"Tom? You okay dude?" Kaz asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, hold on!" Tom replied, racing over to the little girl.

"Excuse me? You okay, kid?" he asked once he reached her. The girl shook her head no and replied, "I don't know who sit with."

Tom knew how she felt; he had no clue who to be with after Kaz went back to Earth after winning his first battle.

"You could sit with my bud and me," he offered. She looked up at him with a hopeful expression and Tom received a bit of a shock. The little girl was blind.

"Thank you," she said. Tom mentally shook himself, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and began to guide her to Peyton, Kaz, and Sarah saying, "I'm Tom Majors. Who are you?"

The little girl tapped her stick against the ground and said, "My screen name is BlindBandit, but my real name is Bandit."

**

* * *

**

**_A/N part 2 That's all for now!! Enjoy and Read and Review, please!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Stupid bunnies!!_**

**Staying Alive Ch. 2**

The small group sat down just as the train lurched forward.

"So, when did you start playing Chaotic?" Sarah started.

"Never mind _when_ you started, _how_ do you play Chaotic? Does the scanner tell you what card is up on your screen or is there a system of how you put your cards? I mean, I've never heard of a scanner that spoke to you." Kaz started to rabble a bit on wondering how Bandit was able to play Chaotic with her "disability." Fortunately, Bandit took Kaz's rambling in stride and laughed.

"Here," she said as she pulled out her deck. "Pick one and I'll guess who or what it is."

"All right!!" Peyton eagerly grabbed the deck and shuffled through the deck to reveal battlegear, mugic, locations, and mostly Overworlders and scatterings of the other tribes, with very few Danians.

"You don't like Danians?" Sarah commented after looking in her deck. Bandit shook her head.

"They kinda give me bad memories."

"All right, let's get this show on the road," Tom said, picking an Overworld card. Bandit took a deep breath and responded, "Blazier."

The four friends looked at the card and saw that it _was_ Blazier.

"Okay, how about this one?" Kaz picked a location.

"Cordac Falls."

"And this?" Sarah picked a piece of battlegear.

"Mowercycle."

"Last one!" Peyton picked another creature card and again Bandit got it right.

"Wait." Sarah picked up the Mowercycle card and sniffed it. "It smells like raspberry!"

"What? Are you sure?" The boys exclaimed, coming over to her.

"Honest, it smells like raspberries!!" Sarah handed the card to the boys and they definitely smelled the raspberries then.

"I get it now! You know which cards are which by the different perfumes on them! Right?" Tom looked at Bandit expectantly, who nodded.

"But I still don't understand how you know what cards are on your scanner." Kaz wondered.

"Here." Bandit handed her scanner to Kaz who eagerly examined it. It was the size of a regular scanner, but the screen was smaller and there were little raised bumps near the bottom of the screen. Kaz turned it on and went to the first card that came up. Immediately red lights came up under the bumps. Kaz handed the scanner back to Bandit, who placed the tips of her fingers on the bumps and answered correctly, "Qwun."

"Wait, is that the Braille system you're using?" Sarah asked, enthralled.

"Yeah, the lights underneath are super-warm, and since my other senses are really strong, they can tell what's on the screen. They also help me get around everywhere," Bandit explained.

"As cool as that is, I think that we may have to stop. We're here," Peyton pointed out. He was right; they passed through the portal and were beginning to slow down. Kids and adults were grabbing their gear and standing up to get off the train. The group gathered their own items, and Bandit's deck was returned to her.

The train came to a complete stop, and everyone started to get off the train. Bandit and Sarah were off before Peyton, Kaz, and Tom, so they figuratively saw the chaos around them.

Children that were younger than Bandit were crying with elders trying to comfort them. Others were trying to figure out where they needed to go. When the boys found their way to the two girls' sides, everyone was off the trains around them and waiting with baited breath for instructions. Finally, Codemaster Crellen stood on a platform and announced that the girls would be sleeping in the western half of the Chaotic while the boys would be sleeping in the eastern section.

"Meet you two in the port court?" Kaz said to Bandit and Sarah.

"Sure. We'll grab a pizza there too!" Sarah agreed. Bandit remained silent.

"Yeah!! With sausages and pepperoni!!" Peyton cheered.

"All right! See you later!" Tom added, waving good-bye as Peyton and Kaz dragged him off to the boys' quarters. Sarah and Bandit went to their quarters and put their clothes away. After Bandit laid claim to bottom bunk, Sarah put her blanket on the top bunk.

"All right! Let's hit the Port Court for some pizza!" Sarah said, stretching.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you and the guys later, I have to do something," Bandit said quietly. Which was untrue, she just didn't want to be a burden to Sarah and the boys. Sarah looked at her worriedly.

"Okay. See you tonight?"

"Yeah. See ya," Bandit said, smirking a little at her good-bye. Sarah gave a small smile and left the quarters. Bandit sat down onto her bunk and pulled out a folder full of pictures, the last ones before her father was killed. She sighed and murmured softly, "Please Dad, don't let Mom catch me."

* * *

Sarah had barely passed the first set of hallways before being approached by Codemaster Amzen.

"Yes, ma'am?" Sarah asked politely.

"Can you watch a player with the screenname 'BlindBandit' and teach her the ropes of Chaotic and Perim? You are one of the best role models we have, and this player is really young and more independent than others, but if she gets into trouble, we would have no hold on her," the Codemaster explained. Sarah brightened.

"I know her! We met on the train. I'll go get her." Racing back to her quarters, Sarah barely caught Bandit at the door.

"Bandit! Guess what! Codemaster Amzen said that I'm to teach you about Chaotic and Perim!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly. Bandit looked surprised, despite being blind.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on, we need to tell the guys!" With that, Sarah dragged Bandit to the Port Court.

**_A/N: Enjoyed and liked? Review please!! Every review counts!!_**


End file.
